Yume Aki
Appearance A. She has white chin-length hair that ends with in a wild, but controlled fringe with two long locks ending just below her lower back. She wears a thin, red, form fitting pea coat over a black spaghetti strap and a black scarf around her neck. A black mini-skirt with spandex shorts under. Red slip-on dress shoes with thigh length black socks. Finally, she wears black gloves. Over her shoulder is a red bag with a fox paw on the flap. B. She carries a Katana on her lower back in a horizontal position and a long range rifle across her upper back, creating an “L” shape with her Katana. 'Personality ' She’s very stoic, allowing very little to faze her, but just because she is stoic does not mean she emotionless. She has a well-earned control over them. She has a grey view on morality, understanding that some things cannot be done without the cost of others, but also has a desire to see that balance upset to satiate her curiosity. That line of thinking led into her developing a manipulative streak that eventually became part of who she is, manipulating scenarios into either a desired effect or an unknown one. This eventually led into issues with her clan… Abilities/Powers As any Kitsune breed, she has a natural and high aptitude for any and all Illusion and Fire based magic. Out of the two, her illusions are extremely advanced for a three tails as she is able to hold a squad of four resilient minds –senses and all-- without a drop in quality in the illusion, but anymore and she strains herself to the point of mental exhaustion. Her fire magic is average for a three tails; using it mostly for incineration of scraps and…organic materials. Her stealth is far more advanced than her Illusion and Fire based magics combined. She is, for all intents and purpose, an expert in the way of the blade. She picked up this skill during her time with her clan. Learning many different styles in order to be well rounded. Using her skills as a Kitsune, she has picked up many different tactics in order to best use her available abilities, such as superheating her blade to cut through tougher materials. During her time from the clan she picked up the use of ballistic based firearms. More specifically, the use of a "Long Range Rifle" or "Sniper" to further increase her repertoire of skills. Her proficiency in this form of combat is not as great as her Kenjutsu, but can still hit her mark from a wide range of distances. Background She spent twelve years of her life under the care of the Aki Clan (what she was born into) as the next clan head, learning that “Balance is Key” not only to live a full and prosperous life, but enlightened one. She took her studies and training sessions like a fish to the water. She easily soaked up everything she was taught making outstanding and prodigious strides as a strong clan Heiress for two-hundred and fifty years. Of course, in order to maintain and live up to the clan’s expectations of “Balance” she was forced to go to private academies to train her mental faculties to balance out her lifestyle, eventually slowing down her progress and bringing them to an even standing. Despite her reluctance, she enjoyed going to school as she got to see many things she would not have seen otherwise. This eventually led into a very strong desire of curiosity, to learn. In time, the desire became so strong she wanted to know if these balances were “tipped”, what would happen? How would these balances change? Why are these balances so important? To her, balance was mundane and stuck to the “status quo” a constant; she can no longer live with. One night, she had an epiphany; if the status quo were to change, she had to give it that extra push. A dangerous line of thought for a clan built on balance. So she started with little things to tip the balance, starting with small things around their clan compound. It varied from mundane things to around the house, before venturing into small power struggles within her clan, completely instigated on her part. She did her best to reverse many of these effects after she experimented with them, but little did she know she gained small excitements when something became unhinged. After a while, she ventured out into the surrounding world –secretly—and began to meddle in human affairs toying with certain aspects of their lives ranging from personal and public disputes, often times, favoring certain decisions and using her abilities to pass them just to see the outcome. This easily developed into a manipulative mindset. Overtime, her clan eventually caught onto her plans outside the compound and brought her in for a trial, but she managed to trick her escorts to escape, already knowing her punishment for messing with balance and the dangerous road she was taking, expulsion from the clan. She accepted her fate, but she had one last trick to complete before she left for good. She stole some clan scrolls to keep up her own training before making an escape to the world; remaining hidden for years after that day. Without any type of financial support she was forced to find jobs, but being a supernatural being like herself made it difficult. She resorted to using her skills for less than ideal means, robbery and theft. Eventually this became too risky after a while and resorted to using her skills for Assassinations since the job had a more reliable stream of income and allowed her for more subtle roles in public. The life of a hitman was a lot more strenuous than she realized, she had troubles sleeping after sending many beings to their deaths, and the guilt began to weigh on her, leading to many of her nights spent crying herself to sleep. Despite living a life financial worry free, she felt hollow. Regretting the day she left the comfort of her clan and home. After a while, she decided she couldn’t live with anymore blood on her hands and chose that after this final assassination she would quit on it and try to integrate herself into human society to get honest work, but during her final assassination she ran across a young child, a little human girl, with no family or anyone to support her. She soon found out that the person she was sent after was the one who killed her parents, due to some mafia protection debt. With the assassination completed she decided that the little girl deserves to live a great life. In her mind, no child should have had to witness their family’s death and took the little girl under her wing. This choice put a damper on her plans since integrating into human society will take many years to do seamlessly and she couldn’t risk jumping the gun. So she took a chance and gathered any and all certificates and information on the child and forged any she couldn’t find. Getting legal documentation for a human born child was far easier than trying to create an alias for a supernatural being such as herself. Now that all the legal documentation was “created” for the girl she had only one choice, continuing her occupation. She absolutely loathed the idea, despite her misgivings and great reluctance; she now knew she had to keep going for her. So she can at least live a great life to soften her tragedy at a young age. She fought on, developing a mask of stoicism to push through the blood that will eventually be on her hands again. She also had to change up her approach to every assassination; she could no longer use her Katana in fear of getting blood on her clothes and drawing undue attention to herself. She invested in a long rifle for her future assassinations and kept it hidden from the young girl. In time, the little grew up to a young teenager, an adult, and then an old woman and eventually died of natural causes. Yume was hit hard by this death and grieved for her, after she mourned; her mask of stoicism became permanent. She no longer allowed her emotions to show and she moved on, keeping a small picture of her and her daughter, Saya after the girl’s graduation from college. Her isolation came as not only a loss of innocence and a spurt of maturity, but it also gave her time to reflect on what “balances” were meant to stay “balanced”. She saw many of those “balances” that were disrupted led into massive conflicts between humans. This brought upon deep introspection of her actions, beginning to understand that balances were kept so atrocities will never happen. At the same time, she learned many of those disruptions of balance had positive effects on the whole, which once again colored her view on the ambiguous ideology of “Balance”. She learned that Balance is both an absolute truth and absolute lie; it contradicts itself while at the same time supporting itself. During this realization, she came to understanding with, not only herself and her actions, but what her clan was teaching; everything must be balanced, but that balance is also meant to be broken to maintain the balance. Then it hit her, if one stays nothing but balanced, they stagnate and never prosper, so too keep that from happening that balance is eventually broken for a new balance; creating a never ending cycle of balance and unbalance to keep the universe in balance. Learning this, she lived by these ideals, but one day a letter came in the form of her ex-clan mate. The letter was invitation to be reinstated within the clan; she refused the offer to join back, stating, “Everything must be balanced, but that balance is meant to be broken to maintain the balance.” Silence, “Plus with the things I’ve done, I can never face them again.” The messenger bowed and left her in peace. Once again, she ruminated in her isolation, but this time it was a self-exile. To her surprise, a letter of acceptance from “Osaka Gakuin” arrived in her mailbox. Despite her suspicion of the contents of the letter, she accepted the invitation seeing it as a way to refine her intellect and maybe, just maybe, her gateway to integrating into a human society. Category:Accepted Character Category:Kitsune Category:Supernatural Category:Student Category:Female Category:Character